


Pawsitively Ill

by mattsloved1



Series: The Bear Chronicles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of 221B are sick and being cared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawsitively Ill

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to MLC for looking this over for me! 
> 
> I do not own therefore I do not profit.

“This is not good, not good at all.”  Sherlock bear rubbed his two paws together. 

 

John bear glanced around from their spot on the mantle.  “It will be all right.  Mrs. Hudson has given each of them a bowl of broth and Mycroft had a doctor over.” 

 

His companion bristled, “Stupid Mycroft, interfering when he shouldn’t.”

 

“Don’t you start, I’ve already heard enough of that nonsense from the tall one. It was the smart thing to do.”

 

Sherlock bear huffed. “There is a doctor in the flat all ready.”

 

“Who is sick himself and needs to rest!”  The tubby bear reminded his partner.

 

The two went still as a hunched figure shuffled slowly into the living room. John Watson crept over the sofa and collapsed onto it. Mrs. Hudson followed soon after with a blanket and pillow. Each bear watched as she made sure the blanket completely covered the sick man.  The good lady made certain each of her boys had a glass of water and bucket nearby before preparing to leave.  She would give them more medicine later. 

 

Pausing at the doorway, she turned back and reached up for the pair resting on the mantle. Shortly after, she made her way downstairs as John snuggled his woollen Sherlock close and the consulting detective did the same with his corduroy bedfellow.

 


End file.
